Decorating or pastry bags for the dispensing of viscous comestibles used in the decorating of cakes, pastries, and the like are both old and well known. Such bags are formed of a substantially waterproof flexible material and are of a generally triangular shape with the apex end comprising a dispensing opening and the base end a filling opening. The dispensing opening will frequently receive a mounting collar which in turn mounts a dispensing nozzle which may be one of a series of interchangeable dispensing nozzles.
One problem which arises with regard to the use of a conventional decorating bag is how one would temporarily put down a partially filled bag, as for example while removing decorated pastry and positioning new pastry. If one merely lays the bag down on a countertop, there will obviously be a tendency for the viscous material to flow from the large filling opening. Any discharge through the discharge opening will normally be prevented, in the absence of a manual collapsing of the bag, due to the restrictive configuration of the nozzle.
Another problem frequently encountered with regard to conventional decorating bags is the absence of any provision for the storing of empty and cleaned bags and the nozzle or nozzles normally used therewith.